User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle - Episode 13: A Conflict Leads to mistakes (Part 3)
Happy Tree Friends Battle - Episode 13: A Conflict Leads to mistakes (Part 3) Russell: Splendid, Lammy, I want to talk to you Lammy: What is it Russell? Russell: Remember I told you guys about the stranger Lammy: Oh, Yes, by the way, Who was he, or she Russell: That's why I called you here, I want to describe the stranger to you, and I want you to help me identify him Splendid: Ok, Shoot Russell: Well, he was blue, and it had bushy looking tail, I couldn't see his face that well, but it was a deep voice. Splendid: That's Weird, That doesn't seem like anyone I know Lammy: If I didn't know better, That looks more of a description of YOU Splendid: WHAT!!? ARE YOU SUSPECTING ME OF BEING THE STANGER!!? Russell: Well, Sure, You have a bushy tail, and you are blue, plus you have a deep voice, so it's pretty obvious that YOU ARE THE STRANGER, YOU PROBABLY WANT TO GET RID OF ME AND THE REST OF THE TEAM SO YOU CAN WIN!!! Splendid: THATS NOT TRUE!!! IM A SUPERHERO!!! Russell: Yes, you are, I'm going to tell everyone that you are a Traitor and your....Going.....DOWN!!! (Runs off) Lammy: Well what can I say, you had to see that coming Splendid: But I'm not the traitor or the stranger, I'm going to find out, who really is Lammy: Sure, Have fun (Meanwhile with Cuddles and Toothy) Toothy: WHAT!!! I CANT BELIEVE MY HERO WOULD ACTUALLY WANT TO GET US OUT, WHAT KIND OF (BEEP) IS HE!!!?? Cuddles: This is rediculous, I can't believe this, we should try to get him eliminated Toothy: This is hurtful, but I must agree S.E.W: ITS TIME FOR ELIMINATION, TEAM SCIENCE, COME WITH ME!!! Splendid: Shoot, I couldn't find any suspects S.E.W: I have some great news, for this elimination we got 34 votes, which is WAY MORE THAN LAST TIME, But if we add your guys votes, we could have 61 votes in total, a record high, I could cry.............But I won't, Anyways, Everybody go vote in the voting booth and like and dislike a member of Team Science, and choose 1 person to rejoin, Everybody except me votes, That means you Sneaky Iceboxes Petunia: What?! What kind of Team Name is that!!?? S.E.W: Deal with it, I like that name for your team, and that's what your team name from now on will be, Now go and vote!! (3 minutes later) S.E.W: TV, Display the likes TV: Will do sir (Likes: 17) Cuddles: 6 Toothy: 4 Russell: 2 Splendid: 2 Lammy: 1 S.E.W: Cuddles, Wins the prize again Cuddles: Yes, What's my Prize? S.E.W: It's a facet Cuddles: What good is this? S.E.W: Time for the Dislikes, Toothy, You have an immunity card, would you like to use it? Toothy:...................No S.E.W: Good thing you didn't, because you are safe at 0 votes Toothy: Yes S.E.W: Lammy is also safe at 2 votes Lammy: That's a relief S.E.W: Cuddles is safe with (1 viewer dislike and 2 contestant votes = 3 votes) Cuddles: That's a relief S.E.W: Last person safe is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Russell, With (2 comment votes and 2 contestant votes = 4 votes) Splendid is Eliminated with (3 comment votes and 3 contestant votes = 6 votes) Splendid: I should have seen this coming, Goodbye Everyone, No need to fling me, I'll just leave (Flies off)) I'm off on a mission S.E.W: Time for the Rejoin, let's bring the Eliminated Contestants back shall we (Flying Teleporter teleports Eliminated Contestants who are at the remains of the ECPPBAFF to the Elimination Area) S.E,W: Hello Everyone, It's time for the Rejoin...... Truffles: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! S.E.W: What the.......(Truffles hits him repeatedly with a frying pan) Truffles: This is......what you.......get for........eliminating.......me!!!! Cuddles: TRUFFLES YOU JUST KILLED THE HOST!!!! Truffles: Exactly, because, I'm the rightful host, not this gray idiot, also I DELETED HIM FROM THE RECOVERY CENTER, SO BASICALLY IN OTHER WORDS, HE.....IS DEAD FOREVER!!!! Petunia: What have you done, as much as I hate Speed E. Wolf, I actually thought he was an acceptable host, You didn't need to kill him!!!! Truffles: I DONT CARE, IN FACT YOUR ELIMINATED, BECAUSE I DONT LIKE ARGUERS!!! (Petunia gets Flung) Petunia: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Toothy: Truffles, Stop, Your going Mad Truffles: Shut Up you lazy purple hound dog (Slaps Toothy so hard it makes his nose bleed) No be gone!!! (Toothy gets flung) Toothy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Lammy: Truffles!!? Truffles: And YOU, I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN THE VOTE OR DIE, NOT YOU AND YOUR BLOODY GREEN VEGETABLE!!! Lammy: You need to calm (Gets impaled by a flag pole) Truffles: Shut up (beep)!!!! Anyways, As the rightful host, I advise everyone to leave except Cuddles, Flippy, Flaky, and Russell, They stay here while you guys get the heck out Petunia: Stop this immediately, YOUR SUCH A MENACE GET OUT OF HERE!!! Truffles: What?? how did you return?? Petunia: I "flew" anyways, we got some people here to stop you Truffles: Preposterous, Who can stop me NOW??? Petunia: We got, Flippy and Splendid, They are going to beat your (beep) Truffles: Oh, I'm sooooo scared Petunia: Flippy Flippy: (Presses a button that deletes Truffles from the recovery center) Like That?? Truffles: You didn't dare Toothy: Splendid, You know what to do!!! (Splendid picks up Truffles and Body Slams him multiple times, before launching him into space with a powered kick, and Truffles Flies into the Sun) Truffles: NOOOOOOO!!! (Gets incinerated) Petunia: Well finally that's over with Toothy: S.E.W........Is he........Dead?? Petunia: Apperently (Sniffles) So!!!!! (Sobs) Cuddles: He was such a great host, He didn't deserve yo leave like this (Everyone gathers around his body and mourn his death) . . . . . . . . . S.E,W: What's everyone crying about? Everyone: SPEED E. WOLF!!!?? S.E.W: That's me!!!! Petunia: Oh Speedy (hugs Speedy causing him to blush) How are you back, We saw you get killed and wiped out from the recovery center S.E.W: I have a personal recovery center for moments like this Splendid: That's cool, Say Petunia, do you have anything to say Petunia: (Eyes start to Water, Starts Crying) Yes, I have to apologize to most of my friends for being so mean the past few episodes, also I have to say . . . . . . . . . . . I was the Stranger (CRIES LOUDLY) (Everyone Gasps) Russell: What, Why would you do that!!!?? Petunia: Because, I was angry, and I didn't realize how evil I've become, I vocoded my voice to sound like Splendid, and I switched the audio in the tape so I could get Pop, Cuddles, and Toothy Eliminated, I'm sorry guys, Can you forgive me???!!! Everyone: (Looks at Each Other in Confusion, But smile at Her and Nod) Sure we forgive you!!! Petunia: Thank you, THANK YOU!!! S.E.W: And because you admitted that you were a culprit, I won't eliminate you even though I'm really mad, But I also forgive you.........Anyways, lets see the rejoin + contestant votes, TV show them TV: Sure (Loading Votes) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mime: 7 Handy: 7 Giggles: 6 Nutty: 5 Lumpy: 3 Sniffles: 1 Disco Bear: 1 Cro-Marmot: 0 Pop: 0 Cub: 0 Lifty: 0 Shifty: 0 S.E.W: Handy and Mime rejoin the Game Handy and Mime: Yeah Handy: It's been so long, I thought I'd never play this game again!! S.E.W: And Everyone else but the Final 10 goes to the Bench of Losers, Which is the new Eliminated Contestants Place, but it's more......free!!! Shifty: Well this sure beats a corn syrup force field S.E.W: Also, Handy will go on the Sneaky Iceboxers and Mime will go on Team Science Petunia: Yeah, Me and Handy are Together again Nutty: Wahahhahahhahahahnt this Imuuhuhuhuhuhunity card back???!!! S.E.W: Wow, I'm surprised you never used it, But I'll take it, This immunity card is back up for grabs, Since this episode has to finish soon, the challenge is a simple give me a present challenge, you have an hour to get me a decent present, The person who gives the best present gets an immunity card and wins for their team GO!!!! (1 hour later) S.E.W: Done, Show me your presents Team Science: Mime: Imaginary Gift - 0 Cuddles: Skateboard - 3 Toothy: ToothBrush - 2 Lammy: Veggie Plater - 5 Russell: Coupons - 2 Total: 12 points Team Sneaky Iceboxes Flaky: Piano - 3 Flippy: Cake - 7 Petunia: Lysol - 1 Mole: Nothing - 0 Handy: Broken Video Game - 0 Total: 11 S.E.W: The Sneaky Iceboxes are Up for Elimination, and Lammy wins an Immunity card for having the best gift Lammy: Cool Petunia: Awww Man!!! Handy: No........I can't....!!! S.E.W: No worries Handy, because you just rejoined you have immunity for this episode Handy: Omg Thank you S.E.W: So viewers, vote for 2 people to like and 2 people to dislike Voting Ends: 1/25/15 Category:Blog posts